


A Date with a Book and the Person you Love the Most

by stellacanta



Series: Sheith Unlimited 2k18 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Sheith Unlimited Week Day 7 (3/24): Free DayFor a demon, Shiro was pretty unconventional. He owned a book store and liked to help tutor kids after school and volunteer at the local animal shelter.Keith, however, was an unconventional demon summoner, summoning Shiro more for the pleasure of his company than for any nefarious purpose.Between the two of them, they made a relationship that worked.





	A Date with a Book and the Person you Love the Most

Shiro felt the tingle in the back of his hand while he was conversing with a customer over the counter. He could feel the polite smile on his face fall a bit and the young lady he was talking with noticed. “Ah, I’m sorry if I’m imposing too much on you. You’ve been so helpful finding these books and-“

He chuckled and waved her off, “oh, but you’re not imposing at all. I love introducing people to new books, and I am actually a big fan of this author and think it’s a shame that he doesn’t have many more fans.” Shiro gabbed a certain book off the pile of them and slid it toward the woman.

“Oh, but I read the book you recommended last time and love it so much,” the young lady giggled. “I have a feeling that I will very much enjoy this one as well.” Shiro watched as the young woman read through the book jacket, ignoring the tingle that had spread up his arm. They were very insistent, whoever it was. (Although, Shiro had a feeling that he knew exactly who it was.) “Mmm, yes this seems like a book I’d enjoy very much as well. Are there any other books by this guy or?”

“Oh, yes. He writes a lot of fantasies as this one, you see. In fact, let me show you some other books of his.” Shiro got out from behind the counter to lead the young woman to the bookshelves where the books were. He hissed when he felt his right arm begin to throb in pain. The person was really _very_ insistent.

The woman hesitated as she took in the look of pain in his face and how he was holding his arm. “Ah, maybe I can come back later? It seems that your arm is bothering you.”

“Mmm, indeed.” Shiro glared down at his arm as he stepped behind the counter with a sigh. “Well, I can ring up the books that you have chosen now. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be of more help, but I think I should put some ice on my shoulder soon. Old injury you must understand.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear,” the woman said in surprise. The rest of the conversation devolved into polite chatter as the books were paid for and the young woman left. Shiro breathed out a breath of relief when the bell jingled as the door closed behind her. Now that she was gone, he might as well see what the person that was beckoning him wanted. There was a flash of purple light and a soft bang and the place where he had stood was empty, as if he had never been there.

……

Shiro arrived in a bedroom is a flash of light and smoke. He frowned when he saw his summoner, a young man, curled up in his bed reading something. “Please don’t tell me you summoned me here because you were lonely, Keith,” he chided the young man. “I was busy helping a customer you know.”

Keith looked up from his book and pouted at him. “Aw, but I wanted company,” he trailed off and began to leer at Shiro over the edge of his book. “Besides, who better to keep me company than a demon to tempt me into all sorts of wicked delights?”

Shiro sighed as he walked around to the bed, taking off his sweater, shoes, and socks in the process. “Keith, how many times have I explained to you that only _lesser_ demons try to tempt humans to their undoing.” He slipped his pants off and left his folded clothes on the dresser before he slipped into the bed next to Keith. “Now what is it that you’re reading?”

Keith made a soft noise as he snuggled next to the demon. “Oh, you’ve told me that _many_ times before, but I can’t help but feel like its still _your_ fault somehow that your very presence drives me crazy.” He leered at Shiro one last time before he turned to the book and began to explain the events in it so far.

Shiro should chide Keith for that comment. He should, but he was too comfortable right now. He supposed he could let it slip, _this time_.


End file.
